


Audience of One

by texasfandoodler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, That's the only excuse I have, balletlock, graphic fanart, john watching in the studio, results of todays bordom, sherlock dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler





	Audience of One

This is what happens when I’m crazy bored...and that’s the only excuse I have lol XD Today I wanted to do something and so I did :P

My take on Balletlock, it's not my best work and it has some wonky flaws that I can't be bothered to fix, but it was fun to do anyway ^.^

 


End file.
